


i feel pretty

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Gender Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: ‘Maria’, he calls her, the name he would have if he’d been born a woman, and sometimes he wonders.





	i feel pretty

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

It isn’t something Koki indulges in that often anymore, and for the most part work hasn’t required him to do it in a long while. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a hidden wardrobe tucked away in his closet. Sometimes he just feels the need to dress up, and not just in the things that are picked out for him for photo shoots.

Koki locks the door behind himself, kicking his boots off in the entry and silencing his phone. He doesn’t want to be disturbed, at least for a while. Before he seriously gets started, he attends to his pets’ needs, then digs under his bathroom sink for different toiletries. Since it’s the middle of summer, he chooses something breezy and fresh, and rinses off quickly before settling in for a soak. His session at the gym had been intense, and it’s nice to just relax.

Finally Koki gets out of the tub and dries off quickly. He ties his towel around his waist and walks into his closet, digging past his heavy jackets and pulling open one of the drawers of the lacquered chest of drawers. Koki pulls a pale yellow silk camisole and matching panties from a drawer; he’d wondered for the longest how he’d get them without getting busted. There was really no good way to explain away buying such frilly things, but the internet had come to the rescue.

His next step is to actually get dressed. Koki brings his clothes to the dresser, standing in front of the mirror and dropping his towel. He runs his fingers along the cool silk, then steps into the panties, and then it’s the glide of the camisole over his head. For a few moments, Koki simply looks, fingers trailing along the thin satiny straps and poking at the tiny ribbon bow sitting below his belly button.

His face freshly shaved, wet, curly hair falling past his ears, he can almost pretend. ‘Maria’, he calls her, the name he would have if he’d been born a woman, and sometimes he wonders. What would his life have been like as a girl? Would he still be famous? Maria could be a badass rapper bitch.

Koki picks a simple pale blue dress from the back of his closet and slips it on, reveling in the way the fabric feels against his freshly clean skin. It’s a cool slip of chiffon, silk sliding against his skin, a neckline that’s low enough to expose collar bones and cut in just the right way to give the illusion of more chest than he usually has, and the sleeves hang a bit loose from shoulders to elbows, slits along them exposing his upper arms. The next time he looks in the mirror, Maria is looking back at him, her smile lifting at the recognition.

One more thing, though. Koki returns to the chest of drawers, pulling open a different section and pulling out a small bag of cosmetics. Really it’s only the basics; for now Maria will keep it simple, foundation powder and a shimmery nude eyeshadow, a little black eyeliner and mascara, and finally a bit of peach lip gloss.

“I should really get a wig,” he mumbles, and Maria pouts at him in the mirror. She’s really gorgeous, at least when Koki embraces his femininity and lets her shine. A wig would seal the deal, and that’s part of the reason Koki’s putting it off. A wig would make it _too_ real.

He’s not sure whether this is just dressing up or not. Like this, he can see himself as an actual girl, standing in front of this very mirror, only he’s not alone.

Some days he imagines that one of his band mates is with him, sometimes dressed in girls’ clothing, sometimes as their regular selves. Today, though, he’d run into Tegoshi at work, and couldn’t get the memory of any of his coworker’s female alter ego’s outfits out of his mind.

In his mind’s eye, Yuuko is standing with him, one arm wrapped around Maria’s waist. Yuuko’s always been a bit of a tease, jaunty blonde ponytail and glittery pink nails, and now is no exception. She’s in her pink cheerleading uniform, belly and thighs exposed, her hungry eyes shadowed with purples and golds. Maria could learn a lot from Yuuko, Koki thinks.

“You’re so pretty, Maria-chan,” Yuuko breathes, the husky tone of her voice masking her true sex until it’s pushed into Maria’s back. Maria’s eyes open wide and flutter shut, her body rolling back towards the nonexistent bulge.

“Yuuko-chan, please be good to me,” Maria purrs, and everything becomes a blurry combination of what Koki sees in the mirror and what he imagines in his own mind.

Fingers trail along his collarbone, exposed from the low cut of the dress, and Maria gasps at the touch. Yuuko comes closer to press her lips to Maria’s neck, lip gloss shining, and a chill courses down Koki’s spine at the thought. He almost loses his balance and watches Maria grab onto the dresser, bending over a little, and a devious glint shines in Yuuko’s eyes.

Yuuko slips a hand under Maria’s dress, dragging her shiny pink nails up her thigh before catching against the ruffled edge of Maria’s panties. Koki watches as Maria bites her lip in surprise, smearing her own gloss.

Insistent fingers sneak into Maria’s panties, and Koki gasps at the way she flutters her eyelashes and presses back against Yuuko. “Yuuko-chan,” she starts, trailing off into a breathy moan when she shushes her, one thin finger pressed against her lips. Apparently Yuuko is in a teasing mood this evening, and Koki can’t hold back a groan as the hand under Maria’s skirt moves agonizingly slowly.

“So hard for me,” Yuuko breathes, and Maria’s face flushes with heat from the dirty words. “I want to watch you come. Pull up the front of your dress.”

Sheepishly Maria fists the hem of her dress, hands slowly rising to expose dark thighs. Yuuko’s sparkly eyes are locked on her skin as it’s revealed, gasping when she can see the head of Maria’s cock protruding from her panties. Yuuko’s hand is inside them, running teasing fingers up and down the length without any friction, and Maria rocks her hips desperately into the touch.

“Good girl,” Yuuko breathes, her smirk evident as she licks the shell of Maria’s ear.

Maria blushes again when Yuuko pulls out her cock, giving it a firm squeeze from base to tip, and the moan that Maria emits isn’t feminine at all. Yuuko finally strokes her harder. Maria clenches her fist against the dresser, mouth going slack. Even with the slow pace, it’s nearly too much.

“Oh, Maria-chan,” Yuuko murmurs against her ear, “not so fast.” She slows down, pulling a whimper from Maria as she whispers once more. “We want to savor this.”

Koki agrees with Yuuko’s sentiments, groaning as he watches Maria’s brows knit together as she weakly nods in acknowledgement. Yuuko slips fingers in the waistband of Maria’s panties and gives them a firm tug, prompting her to shimmy out of them, letting them fall to the floor and rest around one of her thin ankles.

Apparently Tegoshi’s sadism transfers over to his female counterpart as well, at least in Koki’s fantasies. He loves it, though, so immersed by the vision that he feels like it’s really happening, that Yuuko is really behind him, grinding into his ass and stroking his cock. The mind is a fascinating thing, Koki thinks as he fights to keep his speed low.

“Do you want to fuck me, Yuuko-chan?” Koki asks out loud in Maria’s sweet, breathy voice, and he’s reaching for his lube while imagining Yuuko doing it.

Yuuko’s curls bounce as she nods rapidly. “Oh yeah, I want to fuck you,” she rasps, followed by a deep growl. “I want to fuck you so hard that you know nothing but my name.”

Maria’s head falls back, her leg lifted to the edge of her dresser as a slick finger pushes inside her. “Yuuko-chan…”

With both of her hands occupied, Maria’s dress falls back down. Yuuko chides her, voice sweet as she whispers, “Now, now, Maria-chan, I told you I wanted to watch you come.”

Maria whines as she watches Yuuko slide her hand away from her cock, dragging cruel fingertips up her stomach as she pulls the dress up again. Her whining quickly turns to a gasp when Yuuko adds another finger and pushes them in and out more rapidly. “Open your mouth, Maria-chan,” Yuuko prompts, holding the hem of her dress to her lips in a clear order to hold it out of the way before sliding her fingers back down to Maria’s cock.

Her body jolts when Yuuko hits that spot inside her, fingertips consistently massaging as her other hand slowly pumps her length. Koki feels like he could come like this, hips snapping uncontrollably as the pressure builds.

“ _Yuuko-chan_ ,” he moans, the dresser shaking from the force of his rocking back and forth. “I’m ready, please fuck me.” Koki is impressed with the way Maria manages to keep her skirt out of the way.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Yuuko purrs, replacing her fingers with her cock in one swift motion, and Maria slumps forward as Yuuko pounds into her relentlessly. Koki struggles to look up at the mirror and sees Maria in the throes of passion, Yuuko standing behind her in her cute uniform with both hands on her hips.

The image of Yuuko’s pink-painted nails and the way they stand out against the blue of Maria’s dress is finally what sends Koki over the edge. The last thing Koki sees before his eyes close against his will is the way Maria’s mouth goes slack as she groans out her release.

Once Koki catches his breath and opens his eyes, he sees his dresser mirror streaked with white and Maria panting, cheeks flushed and looking thoroughly fucked out. She’s made a bit of a mess of her clothes, but Koki can easily fix that, wincing in sympathy as she gingerly gets down from the dresser.

His vision sharpens and his male features return, the fantasy fading back into reality where his own pout and curly (now frizzy) hair stare back at him.

Maybe he’ll go buy a wig after all. And call Tegoshi.


End file.
